His hidden sister
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Starts right before Klaus kills his father. Ansel reveals a secret to Klaus and it changes things. One-shot that might get bigger later. Bella is Klaus's little sister. No romantic pairings.


**_His hidden sister_**

_The Originals / Twilight_

_Klaus / Bella / Ansel (Non-romantic)_

_Starts right before Klaus kills Ansel. Ansel reveals a secret to Klaus and it changes things._

_Might get bigger later._

* * *

><p>"I want to help you defend your daughter." Ansel assured his son as they stood face to face, speaking in voices so low that they could just barely ear each other.<p>

"And I believe you but Esther will take your best intentions and use them to hurt my little girl... I can't be selfish, not this time, not with her." Klaus shook his head.

"Then change me! Your daughter isn't the only one who needs help. You have a sister!" Ansel pleaded, making Klaus stop in his tracks as he took a few steps behind his father.

"What?"

"I never married but I had a daughter whose mother died giving birth to her, she was 17 when Esther changed you. I stole some of the wine Esther used to change you and your siblings because your sister wanted to be like you, so you wouldn't be alone, so she could finally get to know her big brother, whom she already loved. I could never deny her anything. Just like you, she's a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf, but Mickeal locked her away in a cave somewhere after killing me. She tried to defend me, to stop Mickeal from joining Esther, knowing that if he wasn't there, I'd be able to convince Esther to let you go and not to curse you. Unfortunately, she wasn't a fighter and he snapped her neck. She's been in this cave for the past thousand years, slowly decaying. I know you protected my pack when they came here to find you and when I arrived, I told them where she was and they went to bring her back. The only way to wake her up is with **your** blood and when she wakes up, she'll be able to change me. Together, the three of us can save your daughter, Niklaus." Ansel told him.

"If this is true, why didn't you bring it up sooner? Why only tell me now that I have a sister?" Klaus asked Ansel.

"I wanted to be able to introduce you to her when she's awake... Your sister, Isabella, she has this dream of your first encounter...You have to understand that she was with me when I watched after you. To her, you are her big brother and she loves you. She'd do anything for you Niklaus, because we are family. She used to do this thing every night where she told me how her day would have gone if you had been in our lives... I wanted to do my best to give her the introduction she dreamt of, because to her, you're her hero... I know she'll be willing to do anything to protect your daughter as well."

"And you're willing to become what you hate in order for us to be a family?" Klaus asked his father doubtfully, trying hard to fight the urge to trust him.

"I don't hate what you are Niklaus. I hate Mickeal because he is the monster who hurt my son, killed me, took my daughter away and killed half my village. I love you and if I need to become a hybrid to be your father, then I will become a hybrid."

"I can't change you... Because of my mother's curse, I'd need human doppelganger blood to help you go through the transition. Hayley had to drink Hope's blood." Klaus told him.

"Your sister wasn't cursed by Esther. She'll be able to change me and I'll be able to complete the transition with just any blood. Don't worry." Ansel reassured him.

"Her name is Isabella?" He asked Ansel.

"It is, but she likes to be called Bella. You two are so alike... Please Niklaus, let me help you, let us be a family. Give me a chance to show you just how important you are to me and to your sister." Ansel pleaded.

"I... I need to get this to Elijah and wake him up. Do... Do you... Will you come with me?" Klaus asked his father, afraid that he was being tricked.

"Niklaus, I'd go to hell with you if you asked me." Ansel told him.

Klaus nodded and turned to look at one of his mother's bird who just landed on the tree behind them. He grabbed a stone and threw it at the bird, killing it on the spot.

"One of my mother's little spies. I don't make it an habit to kill defense-less animals." He explained and Ansel nodded.

"I know." He smiled.

"When... When will she arrive? Isabella, I mean." Klaus asked.

"I'm not sure. The new Alpha of the pack gave me a cell phone but I have no idea how this thing works. It beeped a few times but every time I try to open the messages like he showed me, I end up opening something else." Ansel frowned, showing the little phone to his son who chuckled and took it in his hands.

"Apparently, they'll be here some time tomorrow. I'll text them back to bring her to the house." Klaus nodded.

"I hate technology. It's too complicated." Ansel shook his head, taking the phone back.

"It facilitates life sometimes." Klaus argued, enjoying this simple moment they were having.

"Your sister is going to have a hard time adjusting. New language, new clothes, new... everything. It was easier for me, I've seen the changes happening as I watched over you." Ansel said once they arrived at the house.

"We'll help her." Klaus replied.

.

A few hours later, Elijah was awake, Finn and Kol were chained in the living room and Rebekah was on her way back with Hope while Hayley was attending Oliver's funeral. When Elijah stabbed Finn and tried to drink from him, it became obvious that Esther's games on his mind had had bigger consequences that they had expected.

"I guess it makes sense." Ansel said as Klaus was handing Elijah something to clean himself with.

"How?" Klaus asked him.

"Your mother wants him to accept her deal. What better way than to make him think that the only chance he has at preserving his humanity is to join her?" Ansel explained to his son and he could see that Elijah was agreeing with him.

"You have to dagger me then." Elijah declared.

"Don't be silly brother, you can get over this. We'll help you. If we can get only one of our brothers on our side, they'll be able to undo what mother did!" Klaus exclaimed.

"I'll be a danger to Hope!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Then you'll stay away from her until you're in control, but I'm not daggering you." Klaus shook his head.

"I don't think he'd hurt her." Ansel said.

"Why? What makes you think so?" Elijah asked his brother's father.

"Over the past thousand years, as I watched over Niklaus, I saw you Elijah. I know you and your family is everything to you. Esther might have managed to mess with your humanity and your control, but you're still the same man who would do anything to protect his family." Ansel replied.

"I bit Finn." Elijah shook his head.

"He wasn't in his own body and he was taunting you. Ansel is right Elijah but if it makes you feel better, you'll stay away from Hope." Klaus added

"Fine. I'll go in my room and try to relax..." Elijah declared before he left the room.

.

Marcel and Klaus managed to get Kol on their side and Kol and Marcel managed to bring Davina on their side as well. Before Rebekah arrived, Klaus managed to get from Finn the real reason why their mother wanted to kill Hope and in return, Klaus told them all that Hope was alive and that he would cut down anyone who tried to kill her.

"Our Aunt Dahlia will kill us all!" Finn yelled.

"How? The other side doesn't exist anymore. The only way she can come after anyone is if she did like your mother did and came back in another body before it crumbled. If she did, then she can be killed. If she didn't, then she disappeared along with the other side and won't be able to come back here." Ansel replied, not letting anyone else speak.

"You're willing to get us all killed over a simple baby?" Finn asked, in a calmer voice.

"It won't happen. Hope will be safe. We've survived stronger witches going against us, and that was when we were warring against each other. If we're all united, we'll managed to stay strong and to cut down anyone who comes after Hope." Klaus replied.

"Even if it ends up costing you your life?" Finn asked Klaus.

"Yes." Klaus replied.

"It won't come to that." Ansel added almost immediately.

"Come on Finn, all Mother cares about is to control us. All she cares about is that we do whatever she wants and if your story is true about our aunt, then it could have been avoided if Mother had thought it over before acting. She could have lifted the curse that rendered her barren on her own." Kol pleaded with Finn.

"You don't know that. She wasn't powerful enough back then." Finn shook his head in a last attempt to deny what was in front of him.

"Yes she was." Ansel said in a quiet voice, making everyone turn to look at him.

"She confessed to me one day that she suspected her sister was the one who cursed her barren on the day of her wedding to make her pay for giving up magic when she could have kept practicing while being married. She told me that she felt guilty because if she had done it herself, she wouldn't have lost Freya and she wouldn't have had to manipulate her eldest son to stay on her side. It's very easy for a mother to influence her son into thinking what she wants Finn. Break free of Esther's hold on you, help us protect Hope, gain your freedom." Ansel told the man who was still chained up.

"I'll talk to him." Camille offered and everyone nodded, leaving them alone.

Kol and Davina went to try and undo what Esther had done on Elijah while they all waited for either Rebekah or Ansel's pack.

.

"You're nervous." Ansel realized when he found himself alone with his son on the balcony, looking out on the entrance of the house.

"Maybe a little... What if I disappoint her? What if Mickeal goes after her? What if she decides she's lost too much time locked up and that she wants to live her own life far away from me?" Klaus asked his father and for a second, Ansel felt like he had in front of him his little boy.

"Listen to me Niklaus: your sister will not leave, not unless you force her to. She spent 17 years watching you from far away, unable to even talk to you because of Esther's boundaries. She'll want her big brother."

"How is she?" Niklaus asked and none of them noticed that everyone in the house could hear them, either because they were close by or because of vampire hearing.

"Surprising. Smart, independent, selfless and kind. She was one of the rare wolves who didn't have an issue with anger, she never had and yet she was one of the strongest. She only triggered her curse the night she changed into a vampire, while going through the transition. Even then, she chose someone who deserved death... She has long brown hair, but the sunlight makes red stripes appear in them. Her wolf has a fur that's the purest white you'll ever see and she's a natural peace maker. Always finding another solution. She was clumsy when she was younger, but I think changing into a hybrid would have changed that..." Ansel started to say.

"She sounds great." Klaus smiled.

"She is. But even if she's a peacemaker and a kind person, the biggest mistake to do would be to consider her weak and to underestimate her. She can be fierce when protecting people she loves. You should have seen her go against Mickeal... He had broken my spine and I was on the ground, unable to move and she was standing alone against him... He was only a few hours older than her and she was a hybrid... With Esther's spell making him stronger, they were almost equal and she only lost because she didn't have any experience in hand to hand combat. The things she said to him... She did get a few good hit in too... I think that's why he didn't kill her and punished her, locking her in that cave to suffer from thirst for eternity. He wanted her to pay for speaking back to him and for daring fight against a man." Ansel replied.

"Was she married or betrothed to anyone?"

"No. I mean, she had a fling with a boy from a nearby village but it didn't work. I didn't like him anyway... Red hair and no value for her opinions... I'm glad she stopped seeing him. She wanted to marry for love and I couldn't deny her anyway. She was independent and got me to change things in our village and in our pack. Women were men's equals, allowed to inherit, own property, choose their life. She was very loved." Ansel explained.

"Do you think she'll agree to feed on blood bags?" Klaus asked him.

"We'll have to see... Your sister was a bit special... You see, she used to faint at the smell of blood... When she turned into a vampire, the blood she used to complete the transition did the job but she had to force herself to get started because the smell made her sick..." Ansel told him.

"She faints at the smell of blood?" Klaus asked with an amused smile.

"I see the irony too. I don't think it would make her faint anymore, but she didn't seem to like it much... Maybe she'll find a blood she likes here anyway." Ansel shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she just needs supernatural blood instead of human one. There sure is enough of that to go around." Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see." Ansel nodded.

"Do you think she'll like it here?"

"I know she will. She used to say that home isn't a place, it's a person, or a group of persons. She believed that as long as you have the right people with you, you can be home anywhere, even in the fires of hell." Ansel explained.

"I think she'll get along well with Rebekah." Klaus smiled.

"From what I've seen, I think so too." Ansel nodded.

Both men were facing each others, hesitating on what to do next and it's Ansel who took the first step and embraced his son. They only parted ways when Ansel's phone started beeping. It was the pack saying they were on their way, that they'd arrived in less than two hours.

"Klaus, I know you're in the middle of something... Do you want Davina and I to leave you to this family business?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"You're free to do as you please Marcel, you're not a prisoner here, you know that, but with both Esther and Mickeal on the loose, I think everyone will be safer if we all stick together." Klaus replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Marcel smiled before going back inside.

"I was proud of you, you know. When you saved him and took him in... I don't think Marcel truly knows how much you love him. He thinks that you see him as a simple friend, an ally, maybe even a pawn... He doesn't know how much you mourned him when you thought Mickeal had killed him. He doesn't know how deeply his betrayal hurt you." Ansel said, unaware that Marcel could still hear him and had stopped in his tracks to hear better.

"He was my son. I went against my brother for him." Klaus shrugged his shoulders as Marcel turned back and looked at him.

"So I guess that makes him my grandson... You know, a baby granddaughter, I can deal with but I'm much too young to have an adult grandson." Ansel replied, trying to lighten the mood, making his son chuckle.

"I don't think he'll be calling you _grandpa_ anytime soon." Klaus smiled.

"Do you know when your sister is going to arrive with Hope?" Ansel asked.

"Soon. She should be here before Isabella."

"Then you'll have time to explain everything to her." Ansel nodded.

"No, Marcel and Elijah will do it. I'll see Hope and when Isabella arrives, Hayley will have her turn with Hope while we take care of Isabella."

"You should get used to calling her Bella right now. She really hates to be called Isabella, you know." Ansel smiled.

"Well, I hate people calling me Niklaus and prefer to be called Klaus yet everybody ignores me and calls me by my full name. If she calls me Klaus, I'll call her Bella."

"Sounds fair." Ansel nodded.

"You know, you tend to call me by my full name as well..." Klaus hinted.

"Well, I'd rather like you call me dad than Ansel, and yet..." Ansel replied, a teasing smile to mirror his son's on his face.

"Sounds fair as well... dad... It feels weird to use that word... but I'll get used to it." Klaus nodded.

"Yes, you will, my son." Ansel replied, hugging his son quickly before they went back to looking at the entrance.

Rebekah arrived a few minutes later and everyone rushed to welcome her in and see baby Hope, even Finn whom Camille had managed to convince of their cause.

Hayley took her daughter in her arms a minute before handing her over to Klaus, knowing she'd get her back soon. Immediately, Elijah started to explain to Rebekah who was Ansel and what was going to happen.

"Dad, this is your granddaughter. Hope, Sweetheart, meet your grandfather." Klaus introduced before trusting his father and putting his daughter into the older man's arms.

Hope giggled like only a baby could and even Finn, who had been reluctant to protect the baby girl, couldn't deny that she was cute and very easily lovable.

Klaus and his father kept Hope between them, with everyone around them until a large car parked in the street.

"It's them. I recognize their smell." Ansel declared, standing up.

"Hayley, here you go. I'll see you later sweetheart." Klaus said, kissing his daughter softly before handing her to her mother.

"Did you have a problem getting her out?" Ansel asked the three werewolves that stood in front of him.

"We couldn't break through the stone wall, it was too strong and seemed to have been reinforced over the years. We waited for the full moon and since you thought us how to stay focus on one task as wolves, we were able to break through it then. After that, we didn't have much problems." He replied.

"Where do you want us to carry her?" Another werewolf asked.

"It's okay, I'll carry her to her room." Klaus replied.

The body of the desiccated young brunette was on the back seat and if it wasn't for her grey skin, she looked like she was sleeping. Klaus took her in his arms, extremely careful not to pull her extremely long hair, while his father opened doors for him and went with him to the bedroom they had prepared for her.

"Do you need anything Klaus?" Marcel asked his sire, the conversation he had overheard earlier still ringing in his head.

"No, thank you." Klaus shook his head.

Knowing what he had to do, Klaus bit into his wrist and placed it at his sister's mouth, letting the blood fall into her mouth until she started to drink from him on her own. Ansel grabbed one of her hands and they both watched as she started to regain color and eventually had enough strength to hold Klaus's hand to her mouth.

"That's it sister, drink up." Klaus whispered in her ear in their mother language, knowing she wouldn't understand English.

"You're home baby. We're together now." Ansel added in the same language.

When Bella finally stopped drinking and sat up, she had a smile on her face.

"You're here. How... How are you alive dad?" She asked Ansel in her mother language as she held Klaus's hand in her right hand and her father's in her left one.

"I was brought back. It's a long story but what's important now is that your brother is here and that we're all reunited... and that he has a daughter we need to protect." Ansel explained.

"I'm an aunt?" She asked Klaus who nodded.

"It's nice to meet you sister." He smiled.

"You too... Finally. How long as it been? What year is it?" Isabella asked and Klaus let Ansel reply.

"We're in 2014 Bella. You've been in that cave for a thousand years." Ansel told her as softly as he could.

Bella didn't yell, or become violent, she simply closed her eyes and crushed both of their hands for a few seconds before she got control of her feelings again.

"I know it's a lot to take Sister, but we'll help you with everything. The language, the fashion, everything." Klaus promised her.

She nodded and Klaus called for Hayley, who gave him Hope before leaving the room again.

"Bella, this is Hope, your niece." Klaus told her.

"She's adorable." Bella smiled before Klaus allowed her to hold the baby in her arms.

When Hayley came back to get Hope, who needed her diaper changed, Bella, her brother and her father started talking about what she had missed in the world. They talked for a few hours before Rebekah came in the room, telling them that what Bella needed was to get cleaned up and changed and that she would help her.

"You're not... angry at me, are you?" Bella asked Rebekah once they were alone in the bathroom.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Rebekah asked, confused.

"Because I exist." Bella blushed.

"I'm happy you exist... Klaus has felt like he was alone for a very long time, even though we were here... Maybe in some way he felt like he was missing someone, you. If you being in our lives makes him happy, then I'm happy you're here and even though we're not related, I think we can be friends." Rebekah told her.

"I'd love that. What's that?" Bella pointed to a pile of clothes.

"A choice of clothes for you to wear... I know, fashion is weird now... Some women wear next to nothing and people don't take offence in that."

"I guess I'll have to learn... Along with the new language..." Bella shook her head.

"Don't worry about the language, my brother Kol and his friend Davina are working on a spell for you to be able to speak English fluently, like us. With Mickeal and Esther to worry about, we need to be ready as quickly as possible and we don't have time to waste on language learning." Rebekah replied.

"Good." Bella smiled.

.

Bella finally chose to wear a pair of jeans with a simply t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"You know, if you're on our brother's side, on Hope's side, then you and I, we're on the same side. It's not always easy being the only girl in a houseful of men... I'm here if you want to talk." Rebekah told Bella before she turned to leave the room and let her brush her very long hair.

She had cut her hair a bit and now they fell at the bottom of her back.

"I think I'd like that Rebekah. I saw you, you know, when I used to watch over Niklaus... I knew even then that we'd be good friends." Bella replied with a kind smile, making Rebekah very happy.

"Everything okay?" Klaus asked his sister when he entered the room a few minutes later.

"Yes, thank you. Rebekah showed me how to dry my hair without waiting... This technology is great!" Bella smiled.

"There's much more for you to discover but before that... Kol and Davina have made a potion. You just have to drink it and you'll understand English and be able to speak it." Klaus told her, handing her a little bottle.

"In a potion? I though they were going to do a spell?" She asked, taking the potion in her hand.

"They did, but the potion makes it act faster." Klaus smiled and Bella drank it.

"Does it taste good?" Klaus asked her in English.

"Not really... It's a bit bitter." She replied before she turned his way and jumped to hug him, happy to finally speak his language.

"So, sister, are you ready to meet everyone?" Klaus asked her, putting his hand out for her to grab.

"I think so." She nodded before she asked "Where's dad?"

"Resting. It's been a long past few days and he's still human. He should be done napping when we arrive downstairs. We'll all eat together later." Klaus replied and Bella nodded.

Hand in Hand, Klaus and his new little sister arrived downstairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"Bella, this is Elijah, Finn, Kol, Davina, Marcel, Hayley and Hope of course. You already know Rebekah. This is Camille. Everyone, this is Bella, my sister." Klaus introduced.

"It's indeed very nice to meet you sweet Bella. You're very pretty." Kol said as he kissed Bella's hand.

"She's my little sister Kol." Klaus growled.

"What? She's not mine." Kol smirked, making Davina and Rebekah chuckle.

"Which one was he? I mean, I remember Elijah and Rebekah from when I used to hide out to see you but I don't remember Finn and Kol looking anything like this..." Bella asked Klaus.

"Esther put them in a new body when she brought them back to life." Ansel informed her.

"Yeah, I was the handsome one." Kol told Bella.

"Finn was the tallest of all of us... Kind of like today." Klaus added, glaring playfully at Kol.

"Ah, I see who Kol is now... The immature witch one." Bella nodded with a smirk.

"What? I wasn't immature, I simply liked to have fun." Kol exclaimed.

"It's obvious she's teasing you Kol." Davina told him with an hint of jealousy in her voice over the attention the new hybrid was getting from Kol.

They all spent the next few hours talking, getting to know each other and when time to have dinner came, everyone assembled around the long table and ate together. They did their best to help Bella acclimate to the new world and all in all, it was a pretty joyous dinner.

"So, what's the next step? Who do we stop first? Our mother or Mickeal?" Kol asked his brothers.

"Mickeal." Bella said and everyone turned to look at her.

"I've been suffering in that cave for a thousand years because he couldn't handle a 17 year old girl being able to hold her own against him and telling him his truth... Sure, I might have been a bit mean with him when I rubbed in his face that Esther had fallen for my father because he wasn't man enough to be her husband but he still deserves to die." Bella explained.

"I wouldn't say no to the opportunity to stake him in the heart like he did me." Ansel nodded.

"No! I'm the one who gets to kill him! I deserve this!" Bella argued, looking at her father.

"He killed me and kept my son from me. Killing him back is my right." Ansel replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I already was the one who killed him the first time around or I'd be joining this family argument." Klaus joked.

"Fine, I'll be the bigger person and let dad kill him." Bella declared.

"Thank you." Ansel nodded.

"Don't you want to be the bigger person and let me kill him?" Bella asked him, half surprised, half pleading.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Ansel replied, making everyone chuckle.

"Come on Little sister, let the old man get his way." Klaus asked her in a joking tone.

"Old man? Who's an old man?" Ansel asked, joking.

"Well, I always was one to let other have their way, I suppose I can let this one go as well." She replied, joking as well.

"So Ansel, when are you going to go through the transition and become a hybrid?" Elijah asked the werewolf.

"I was thinking tonight. This way I'll be stronger to face Mickeal tomorrow." Ansel replied.

"Good idea. It'll surprise him, right? I mean, he won't expect Ansel to become a hybrid since everyone thinks he hates vampires..." Davina asked and everyone nodded.

"What if he kills you though?" Marcel asked, concerned.

"He won't because we'll be there and if there's any sign that Mickeal is winning, then we'll step in." Klaus replied.

"Killing evil step-father, the new family activity for long over-due family reunions." Rebekah joked.

When they were done eating, Ansel drank Bella's blood and Klaus snapped his neck. They laid him in his bed and waited for him to wake up. When he did, he completed the transition with a bit of Kol's blood (willingly given for the occasion).

"So, how do you feel dad? In control?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, I think so." Ansel nodded.

"Only one way to find out, let's get out of here. It's still early in the morning so there isn't many people in the streets. If you're fine, then we'll be able to move against Mickeal today." Klaus suggested.

"Very well." Ansel nodded.

They were almost at the door when Marcel appeared.

"Can I come with you or is this strictly a family thing?" Marcel asked his sire.

"It is a family thing, which is why you're welcome." Klaus replied, trying to sound casual about it but failing.

"So, I guess Marcel is my nephew right? I mean, you did consider him your son, right?" Bella asked her brother while Marcel frowned comically.

"I don't think Marcel likes that a 17 year old calls him nephew." Klaus chuckled.

"It is a bit weird, but I can get used to it... if necessary." Marcel replied.

"I was just trying to make things clear, don't worry. If it makes things easier for you, I'll simply call you Marcel and you can call me Bella, without adding an '_aunt_' to it." Bella nodded.

"Much appreciated." The dark skinned man nodded.

As it turned out, Ansel's control was pretty good, as was Bella's so they started planning their coming battle against Mickeal as soon as they got home.

"How are we supposed to even find him?" Marcel asked.

"I can help and do a tracking spell." Davina offered as she joined them.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Marcel asked her with the concern of a father.

"I just woke up. I can find where Mickeal is. I just need a map and a candle." She replied and Klaus nodded and went to get it for her.

Of course Kol decided to help Davina and in the end, everyone stood around the map to watch what the result would be. It was decided that Hayley and Elijah would stay home with Rebekah, Davina, Kol, Finn, Camille and Hope while Klaus, Bella, Ansel and Marcel moved against Mickeal. They'd use their time to try and find a way to free the werewolves from Esther's hold and to decide on a plan against their mother.

.

"Remember me, Mickeal?" Bella called out as she was the first to appear in front of the vampire hunter, making him believe that she was alone.

"You! I should have known your father would go after you after Esther brought him back... I'll get that dog and kill him, right in front of your dead body." Mickeal told her.

"That's not going to happen Mickeal. You've hurt my family for far too long now." Ansel declared, stepping out of the shadows and showing himself.

"We decided to have a little family reunion." Klaus added, joining his father and sister and forming a triangle around Mickeal.

"You... The bastard son, with his dog of a father and his strumpet of a sister..." Mickeal growled.

"Don't forget about me." Marcel added, joining them in forming a square around Mickeal.

"Well, isn't that nice? What, are Elijah and Rebekah going to join us as well?" Mickeal asked, very angry.

"No, they won't be joining us. This is between the two of us Mickeal. You tortured my children, kept my son from me, hurt him... It's time you paid." Ansel told Mickeal as he stepped forward.

"And you're such a big man that you need your children and the bastard's adoptive son to back you up." Mickeal chuckled.

"We're just here for the show." Klaus replied.

"Yes, I spent a thousand years suffering, I want to see you die." Bella added.

"You weren't strong enough to kill me a thousand years ago, dog, you won't be able to kill me now." Mickeal smirked.

"Things have changed a bit since that day." Ansel replied, showing his hybrid face to Mickeal who took a step back in surprise.

Klaus saw one of Esther's bird coming and immediately killed it with a stone he grabbed from the ground. His gesture seemed to start hostilities as Ansel and Mickeal jumped on each others and started fighting in what would be a blur to anyone else's eyes.

It was a hit for a hit. Both men were great and experienced fighters and the fight was a hard one to win. When Mickeal hit Ansel in the arm, Ansel hit him right back in the legs and added a good kick in the stomach, which forced Mickeal to respond with a kick in the right shoulder. The two men fought fiercely and after 15 minutes, Mickeal was on the ground with Ansel over him. Mickeal had his spine broken and it was now impossible for him to move until he healed.

"What are you going to do now? You can't kill me." Mickeal told him confidently.

"If I really didn't know how to kill you, I'd bleed you and starve you like you did my daughter, which is still a very tempting option to consider but as it turns out, a little witch gave Marcel something and I now have it." Ansel replied, showing Mickeal the White Oak stake before thrusting it in his rival's chest, making sure the man had his eyes open and could see who was killing him.

When Mickeal's body caught fire, the four of them waited, making sure the forest didn't catch fire and that Mickeal had completely burned out before taking the stake and leaving.

"Shouldn't we take his body or burring him?" Bella asked them before they left.

"There isn't much left. Nature will take care of him." Klaus replied.

"Let's go back home. See what your siblings have come up as ideas to take care of Esther." Ansel declared.

"We could always change her into a vampire. I mean, if we kill her, she can always jump in another body." Marcel suggested as they made their way back home.

"Yes, Vampires can't be witches and it would be a good punishment for your mother to force her to become what she hates." Ansel nodded, making sure there was nobody around them to listen, not even Esther's birds.

"I think it's a good option. Let's go, I want to see Hope before we have to leave again." Klaus said while his sister walked by his side.

"Are you okay, brother?" She asked him, her hand on his arm.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her.

"I know that Mickeal hurt you a lot but you considered him your father for a long time... Doesn't it affect you to see him die?"

"I've killed him a couple of years ago... The only think I feel is satisfaction... and happiness, to know that I'm not alone anymore, that my father killed him, that he always loved me and wanted me." Klaus replied with a smile.

"I'm glad." Bella nodded.

"I'm also happy to know about you Bella. My... My entire life, it didn't matter who was around me, I always felt kind of alone... Ever since our father came to me and told me about you, and when I first saw you... I knew why I felt this way... Even if I didn't know about you, I was missing you." Klaus told her in a very emotional voice, trying to hide how deeply it affected him and that he wasn't used to this kind of conversations.

"Rebekah said something like that when she helped me get dressed." Bella smiled, tightening her hold on her big brother's arm.

"She knows more than lets on, I think that's why she stuck with me all this time, even though I wasn't the best brother to her." Klaus replied.

"She loves you, as I do. It's never to late to make things right Klaus. Mickeal is gone, we're about to take down Esther and your entire family is uniting around you and your daughter. It's a new beginning, a new era." She smiled.

"I hope so." He said.

"I know so. I can feel it." she nodded as he passed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side.

.

When they got back home, they learned that Rebekah had a surprise for them. She and Kol had gone to Esther and, pretending that Rebekah wanted to take her mother's deal, she tricked the powerful witch into drinking vampire blood before they snapped her neck. Esther was now trapped in a locked room in the basement, with the choice of surviving as a vampire or die and never come back. They had also freed the wolves, letting them keep the rings without being tied to a witch, not even to Finn.

"We also let her know that Hope was alive and that we were now united and would face Dahlia together if she ever came to us." Finn added.

"Ding, dong, brother." Elijah told Klaus, handing him a glass of Bourbon and making a reference to the Wizard of Oz song.

"Okay, so what now?" Bella asked.

"Well, Finn said he'd keep an eye out for Dahlia but until then, I think the worst has passed. We can relax a bit and enjoy ourselves, right?" Rebekah said.

"Yes, I think we can take time to ourselves." Elijah agreed.

"Maybe we should take a moment to organize everything in town again..." Cami suggested in a shy voice.

"There's not much to organize. You, Cami, lead the human factions, Hayley will chose who leads the wolves with her, I was thinking Jackson but it's her choice, Davina and Kol have the witches, Elijah and Marcel lead the vampires and me the hybrids..." Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"Me? You're trusting me with the witches?" Davina asked.

"As long as Kol and Finn stay involved, sure." Klaus nodded.

"You've thought about this..." Marcel told him.

"Of course." he nodded again.

"Okay, so there's just one thing to do now, is there?" Rebekah asked.

"And what is that?" Bella asked her.

"Have a party!" The blond vampire exclaimed.

"Okay, I think it's a good idea." Klaus agreed, as did everyone else.

"Good, you boys organize this. I'm going shopping with Bella, Hayley, Davina and Camille. We'll also be going to the spa, so don't wait for us." Rebekah decided before she turned around and lead the way out of the house.

"See you later big brother." Bella told Klaus with a smile before kissing his cheek, then her father's cheek and hurrying after Rebekah.

Hayley gave Hope to Klaus and followed Rebekah. They all needed a day to themselves.

"Well, at least they're getting along." Ansel chuckled at his son who nodded.

"I.. I'm glad you're here dad. I'm glad you convinced me to trust you." Klaus told him.

"So am I. Now, how would you feel about going to visit your mother and taunting her a bit?" Ansel smirked at his beloved son who smirked in return and followed him to the basement.

"So I guess we'll organize this party alone?" Elijah called out to his brother, a smile in his voice.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Get Marcel's help though. We're having a party, not one of mother's formal and boring balls." Klaus yelled back on his way down.

It was a true new beginning for them all and Klaus knew that things wouldn't be very easy for them. They would have disagreements and fights but for the first time in a hundred years, he didn't feel alone and he was confident that they would all be fine in the long run.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? This is just a one-shot for now but I might make it into something larger later if I'm inspired enough.<strong>

**Review**** please!**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

.


End file.
